


Drinking Wine, Feeling Fine

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, M/M, Wine, just a drink after work and a nice chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec and Andrew have a few glasses of wine after work - and since they're in public and can't just complain about Shadow World stuff the whole time, actually get to know each other a lot better.





	Drinking Wine, Feeling Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 29: Wine

“This isn’t weird, is it?” Andrew asks, eyeing the small, personal tables in the low-lighting setting of the room they just walked into. 

“How many times have we gone to the bar together at this point? Friends go out for drinks after work all the time,” Alec insists with a shrug. 

“Yes, drinks, at a bar. Not to five star wine bars with a waiting list two months long,” Andrew points out. 

“Which is exactly why we’re here. Magnus said it’s paid in advance when you book it, so it’d go to waste if we didn’t since he had to portal to that client in Madrid tonight. And you wouldn’t want that much expensive wine to just go to waste when we  _ could _ be drinking it after a day of cleaning up that Drevak demon disaster, would you?” Alec points out, and they both laugh. 

“Well when you put it that way,” Andrew agrees, and follows Alec to a table in the back. 

The setting, admittedly, is a little intimate, but after the first glass of wine and plate of  _ ridiculously _ delicious cheeses either of them can be bothered to care, and despite the setting it feels just like every night of two friends grabbing a beer has in the past. 

In fact, after glass two, and especially into glass three, they laugh way too hard at things that earn a few disapproving stares and a ‘hush’ or two from patrons and staff alike. 

At first they were a bit worried that they would run out of things to talk about since they were in a totally mundane setting and, unlike their time at the Hunter’s Moon, couldn’t just casually chat about demons and vampires. It ends up being for the best because it means they can’t possibly drag any of their work worries into the evening. Alec gets to take off his ‘Head of the Institute’ hat for a few hours and just be Alec, impressing Underhill with his growing knowledge of more pop culture references (courtesy of both Magnus and Simon) and telling some particularly amusing stories from his travels with Magnus. He also gets to learn about Andrew’s family, where he grew up, and even about some of the places Andrew hopes to travel to some day. 

“You know,” Alec offers. “I might be able to help out with that when the other Institutes need a transfer fill. I can’t say we wouldn’t miss you terribly here while you’re gone, but I can definitely put in a good word for you if you want to spend some time elsewhere for the experience.”

Andrew’s face scrunches up at the offer. “Uh, no. I mean, thank you, I appreciate that, but I’d rather stay here.” 

Alec looks confused, and wonders if he’s just that tipsy that he’s missing something, or if Andrew’s actually backtracking with a flush on his cheeks that isn’t from the alcohol.

“So you  _ don’t _ want to travel?” Alec prods, knowing there’s something more there, something he’s missing. 

“I do,” Andrew starts carefully. “And I… am. Much like you have.” 

Andrew is being far too cryptic for the level of drunk Alec is off of those wines.

“...you’ve been traveling with Magnus?” Alec asks, even more confused than before, and Andrew nearly spits out the sip of wine he just took at that question. 

“No, Alec,” Andrew laughs before lowering his voice to a whisper. “With another warlock, who I’ve been seeing.” 

“Oh,” Alec says, accepting that answer at face value before the deeper meaning sinks in. “ _ Ohhhh,”  _ he repeats, leaning forward and suddenly much more invested in this development. “Do I know him?” 

Andrew nods. “Yes.” 

Alec hums in thought. “Hmmm. I’m trying to think of warlocks I know other than Lorenzo, but I-” Alec stops talking at the sight of Andrew’s smile widening before he immediately looks away. 

“ _ No way _ ,” Alec says. 

“Listen, Alec, I know he isn’t the most-” 

“ _ That’s great!”  _ Alec interrupts, and Andrew doesn’t seem to be expecting that reaction. 

“What?” 

“He really isn’t as bad as everyone makes him out to be. And I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t date a total jerk,” Alec adds, leaning over to give Andrew a good-natured pat on the shoulder. “If you’re happy, then that’s all that matters.” Alec pauses. “Are you happy?” He asks seriously. 

“Yeah,” Andrew says. There’s a warmth in his chest at the admission that comes from more than just the alcohol. “I am.” 

“Good,” Alec says, just as the lights come on to signal that they are, in fact, the last people here and it’s closing time. 

“I guess I should head back and see how things went with Magnus’ client,” Alec says. 

“And Lorenzo was expecting me half an hour ago,” Andrew admits. “Thanks for inviting me, Alec. This turned out to be surprisingly fun.” 

“It did, didn’t it?” Alec agrees, but at the looks of annoyance they’re both getting from the staff on the way out (whether from staying too late or being too loud, or more likely a combination of both they can’t be sure) he adds, “But I think we’re probably better off sticking to the Hunter’s Moon from now on.” 

Andrew smiles, feeling lighter than he has in a long while, and laughs. “Agreed.”

Once outside and safely around the corner they each call their respective warlock boyfriends to portal them home. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
